


Solution

by sleeth819



Series: As the Story Goes [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I think I will smut for real this time, Other, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeth819/pseuds/sleeth819
Summary: Marinette was hurt, so how will Ladybug and Chat manage. Maybe it is time to bring in reinforcements. Fourth part of As the Story Goes.





	1. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I know I haven't posted anything in a very long time, but the story must go on. To be honest, I stopped writing completely for a couple months. I received quite a few negative comments on my writing. I know I am a big girl, but it really hurts when someone posts only about the bad things that they see in your writing. It makes it seem like there is no point in sharing the world that I see inside my head. The only reason I came back was because I still had more story to write, but more importantly, there were a lot of extremely kind and supportive comments that y'all gave me. It just took a little while to remember them.  
> With that in mind I would like to point out a few things about my writing:  
> 1) I am doing this for fun  
> 2) I am doing this for free  
> 3) If you don't like it, you really don't have to read it.  
> There is no point in commenting something if there is no constructive criticism in the comment. I am fine with pointing out errors or ways that would help the reader understand better. But, if you are just going to trash my writing, then I would prefer you keep it to yourself.  
> Sorry for the long note. Thank you for the support.

The first thing Marinette was aware of was the rhythmic beeping next to her ear. The next thing she realized was how annoying that beeping noise was. Constant, shrill, and seemingly never ceasing. She went to turn off the alarm, but found that she couldn’t find her arms, or her legs. Even her eyelids refused to function as she tried to open her eyes.

She was about to panic when she felt someone squeeze her hand. Oh, there it was. “Mari, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I need you to come back. Plagg and Tikki say you are just sleeping off the teleport, but it has been four days.” Adrien’s voice cracked. She wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but her stupid body wasn’t cooperating. He sniffled before continuing to talk. “You’re a hero, you know. I mean Marinette is. You’ve always been a hero. But you saved a lot of people. They want to throw a party for you.” He let out a watery chuckle. “Chloe’s already started planning it.

“Why did you go in there without me, Bugaboo?” There was a long silence. “I need you to come back to me now.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, letting out a sigh when nothing happened. She let the, previously annoying, beeping lull her back into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

 

The next time she was conscious she could actually feel her body. Which wasn’t a plus, at the moment. She was a mess. She let out a little groan. “Marinette? Are you awake? Come on Bugaboo. Let me see your eyes.” Adrien’s voice was desperate.

She felt a flutter on her cheek and assumed it was Tikki. With the effort of a hundred men she opened her eyes. Instantly closing them against the harsh white light. “Bright.” She rasped out. The sound of a chair scraping and someone fumbling with the light switch. When half the lights were flicked off, she opened her eyes again. “Water?”

Adrien hurried to fill the plastic cup next to the sink as she surveyed the room she was in. “Here, Princess. Be careful.” He used the remote to sit the bed up and guided the straw to her lips, so she could drink.

“It looks like a flower shop blew up in here.” She commented, with a clearer voice.

Adrien chuckled. “There are more at your house. You’re a hero and Paris wants to thank you.” His eyes didn’t light up all the way with his smile.

“You have whiskers, Kitty,” she reached her right hand out to cup his face but was pulled back by an IV. She scowled at it, then at her left arm, held up in a sling. “Come closer so I can pet you.” She ordered. His eyes softened as he leaned forward to place his cheek in her hand. She started stroking his stubbly cheek. “You could come closer, you know.” She patted the bed next to her.

“Not when you’re hurt.” He answered right away.

She pouted. “It’s fine. I hardly feel a thing.” Except when she moved, or talked, or breathed. He looked skeptical before she had even finished her sentence.

“Mari, you have a concussion, two cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken leg.” She winced, that explained the pain. “There is no way you aren’t feeling anything.” He looked thoughtful for a second. “We should call the nurse in so that you can have more pain medicine.” He pushed the call button before she could protest.

“I’m fine.” She huffed, unable to cross her arms in irritation.

Tom and Sabine were the first ones to make it through the door.

“Oh Honey, I’m so glad to see you awake!” Sabine gently wrapped her arms around her daughter in a soft hug. “When Atlanta found you in that alley. We were so scared. But you saved that cute little boy.” She pulled back and held her daughter’s cheeks. “Don’t you dare do anything like that again, or you will be grounded for the rest of your life.”

“Is the boy okay?” She asked uncertainly, she had kind of forgotten everything that had happened.

“He’s fine.” Tom rushed to reassure her. “All minor injuries.” Marinette sighed in relief. She looked over at her dad. He was standing a little ways away, silent tears still drying on his cheeks. Before she could say anything to reassure him, a busy nurse came bustling in.

“We are so so happy that you are awake, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” The woman began checking her charts and doing some tests. “Everything is looking just fine, all things considered.” She bustled around a bit more before turning to Marinette directly. “I am going to go grab the doctor, so that he can look at you,” She turned to her visitors. “I am truly sorry, but visiting hours are over. You can all come back early in the morning to see her again.”

“I’m not leaving.” Adrien sat in the chair, out of the way. The nurse looked a little frazzled.

“I’m sorry, Hon. I’m sure she will be released tomorrow and then you can see her all you want.

He shook his head. “I can’t leave her.”

“Kitty, it’s fine.” She reached for him, but he had hard eyes and a set jaw.

“I’ve been here for five days, one more won’t hurt.” The nurse sighed.

“Very well.” She left the room, Marinette’s parents following after giving her a quick kiss goodbye. The second they left the room, Adrien pulled his chair back up to her side.

She offered him her hand and he took it gently. “You really stayed here the whole time?” He smiled sheepishly. “What about school? Or work? What about akumas? Did you leave Rena alone. . . How did you purify them? Is there just some villain running around town?” Her heart rate picked up.

“Mari! Calm down.” He leaned his forehead against hers, forcing her to look at him. “Breathe, Bugaboo. Everything is fine. There haven’t been any akumas.” The doctor walked in, so she couldn’t ask the hundred questions that were floating around her mind.

“How are you feeling, Marinette? Pain, numbness, tingling?” She focused on him, as Adrien sat back down.

“I’m fine.” Adrien squeezed her hand and shot her a look. “I mean, it hurts a bit, but I’m sure other people have it worse.”

The doctor looked between the two. “No need to downplay your pain to look brave. We already know. You saved countless lives, getting the front door open, then two more by rushing the wrong way into a collapsing building.” He looked impressed.

“How do you know I did all of that?”

Adrien chuckled. “It was all over the news, Princess.” The nurse and doctor nodded. “Eye witness reports, cell phone video. They got it all and have been running it each day for the past week.”

“But I didn’t. . . I just. . . uggh they are never going to leave me alone now.”

“Don’t worry. Once something new comes along they will move on.” The nurse patted her good shoulder. “I hear Ladybug is pregnant. That should provide a bigger scoop in a few months.” The bluenette groaned and dropped her face into her hands. Adrien burst out laughing. The nurse and the doctor just looked confused.

The doctor decided to move on. He explained her injuries and the rough time frame of when they should heal. The concussion, expected to last three weeks, the ribs, two months, the shoulder, three to four months, and the leg, two months.

This was going to be a problem.

“For now, let’s get you some more medicine and you can rest. If it still looks good, you can be released some time tomorrow.” The nurse started fiddling with the tubes attached to her arm.

“I don’t want to go back to sleep.” She protested, already feeling the lead in her veins.

“You need rest, Honey.” The nurse smiled down at her.

Marinette opened her eyes when she heard the door close, when had she closed them. “Stop fighting it, Bugaboo. Just go to sleep. Everything will be fine.” She glared sleepily at her boyfriend next to her but didn’t have the energy to protest as her eyes fell close again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien pouring his soul out to a sleeping Marinette.  
> So many injuries  
> I tend to get injured often, but never more than one thing at a time. That would probably suck  
> Why have there been no akumas? Could Gabriel be more concerned about something other than himself? Is he actually a human? Glances at him suspiciously.  
> Bringing up a pregnant Ladybug might not have been the best distraction. lol


	2. Stir Crazy

It was dark when Marinette woke up again. She still hurt like hell, but that was expected. Looking around the room she noticed her Kitty sprawled across the two chairs, sleeping soundly, also expected. The person standing in the corner, however, was not expected.

“Atlanta!” Marinette whisper screamed, the heart rate monitor beeping rapidly for a bit. “You scared the bejeezus out of me.” The bluenette rested a hand on her heart.

Atlanta’s mouth twisted into a slight scowl. “I scared you?” She asked with an edge and a raised eyebrow.

Marinette grimaced, slowly recalling the past events. “I’m sorry.” Atlanta took a step forward and Marinette could see the red that rimmed her eyes. “Oh, Atlanta. I’m so sorry I scared you.” The bluenette couldn’t think of anything to say. There was no way she was going to take back her actions, but she was sorry that she worried everyone. “I’ll be more careful next time.”

“There won’t be a next time.” The bodyguard stood to her full height. “If there is another situation like this last one, I will be dragging you out bodily.”

Marinette scowled. “You can try,” she muttered “but I am always going to do what I think is right. And if that means risking myself for someone else, then so be it.” They stared at each other, neither willing to back down.

“I see our resident hero is up and at ‘em” The bubbly nurse bounced in, either not feeling or completely ignoring the tension in the room.

“We will talk about this later, Little One. I’m going to get your parents, so that you can be released as soon as possible.” She left without a backward glance.

“Well, that was tense.” Adrien broke in, not opening his eyes from his position on the chairs.

Marinette was released a few hours later. Cast on one side, sling on the other, ribs tightly wrapped. Sabine waited at the front desk to sign the release papers as Adrien pushed her out in a wheelchair, to the waiting car that Atlanta was driving.

Cameras flashed everywhere around them, people cheering and shouting her name. “You’d think they would leave a little more room, since I’m injured.” She muttered to her boyfriend through her smile. “This is almost as bad as when I first started dating you.”

“Did the ever-stoic Marinette just admit to being injured?” Adrien asked in mock-shock. She smacked at his hand.

“I’m not going to be the only one with a concussion if you keep that up.” She half-heartedly threatened. After a little struggle she made it into the car. Adrien sliding in next to her. “Can we go to school? I’m sure we can make it just after lunch.” She all but begged. Her dad shook his head from the passenger’s seat.

“Straight home and to bed for you, Biscuit. Doctor’s orders.” She groaned and sank into her seat.

“But I haven’t seen anyone in . . . like six days.” She complained pathetically.

Adrien scoffed. “So, I count as nobody now, Princess?”

She snorted. “No, you’re just a given.” She turned her attention back to her father. “I’m sure half a day won’t do any harm. Adrien will be there to make sure I’m okay.” She had almost cracked him. “Please, papa?” Her best kitten eyes were on show now.

Sabine slid into the car and she knew there was no convincing her mom. Her window of opportunity had closed. “Let’s head home, Dear.” Sabine said, and they were off. Adrien chuckled at her pout.

When they got home, Adrien carried her up to her room. He also pulled her mattress done to the main level, so she wouldn’t have to risk climbing up the ladder. “Anything else you need, milady?”

She smiled silkily up at him from her chaise. “You could help me with a bath, Kitten.” Her hand slid down his chest.

“I think Tikki would be better at that than me.” He slid out of her grasp and opened her pain medicine, handing her two of the pills and a drink. “Besides, you’re hurt.”

She took the pills with a pout. “Hurt that you don’t want to take a bath with me.” He smiled at her pout indulgently and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. She chased his lips, trying to convince him it would be a good idea.

“Trust me, Bugaboo. I really want to take a shower with you. . . one of these days. But not until you are better.” He pulled back a bit to nose at her neck.

“Fine, stupid cat.” She huffed. “I’ll just have Tikki help me.” She still couldn’t cross her arms, even though she really wanted to. “Just know, that when you take a shower tonight, you could have been with me.”

He chuckled. “Oh, I will definitely be remembering that.” He kissed her cheek one more time, before walking towards the trap door.

“And don’t forget to shave!” She shouted after him. She heard his laugh from down the stairs. “Stupid cat.”

* * *

 

Three days.

Three long days.

That was how long Marinette lasted before she couldn’t stand the sight of her room any longer.

“I need to get out of here.” She groaned at her ceiling.

“You get to go to school tomorrow.” Tikki pointed out.

“I need to get out of here.”

“You just have one more day of rest.”

“I _need_ to get out of this damn room.” Marinette all but growled.

“Well if you are going to be unreasonable, I don’t see the point in having a civil conversation.” Tikki sniffed and flew off to her “room”. Marinette’s frown deepened as she grabbed her phone. Adrien picked up after the first ring.

“Princess, are you okay? Do you need something?” His voice was worried.

“I need to get out of this room.” She repeated for the hundredth time.

He had the nerve to chuckle. “Don’t worry, we have school tomorrow.”

She growled loudly. “If you don’t come get me from this room in the next ten minutes, I am going to transform and get myself out through the damned sky light.” She threatened.

“That’s not funny Mari. You know you could really do some damage if you transform now.”

“I. Am. Not. Joking.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighed, and decided to try a different tactic. “Kitty,” she wined, “I am going crazy in here. I would be _really_ grateful if you could help me get away from this place for just a little bit.” She batted her eyelashes, even though he couldn’t see it through the phone.

“You really should be resting.” She could hear how close he was to caving.

“Maybe we could go see Mater Fu and ask if he has anything that might help with the healing process.” She suggested. “It wouldn’t be that long of a trip.”

He sighed into the phone. “Fine, but no more than an hour, and we are taking the car.”

She pumped her fist in victory but refrained from shouting out. “Thank you, Kitten. I’ll see you in ten?” She couldn’t stem the hopeful lilt of her voice.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there soon, Princess.” He hung up with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far  
> I have a lot planned for this installment  
> I hope I can fit it all in  
> Comments and kudos appreciated


	3. Advice

Marinette got ready as quickly as possible. Tikki braided her hair down her back for her as she struggled to shimmy into her jeans. With her good arm and good leg, the bluenette booty scooched down the stairs, one step at a time. It only hurt her ribs every step.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! What on earth do you think you are doing?” Her mother appeared at the bottom of the steps, arms crossed. Marinette was instantly jealous. “Tom, come get your daughter.” Her dad’s head popped out from the kitchen, flour on his cheek.

“Adrien is coming over.” Marinette explained as her dad came ominously closer.

“And you two can stay in your room like you have the past three days.” Sabine fussed.

“We’re going out.”

“Absolutely not!”

“Mamma!”

“Bean, dear, perhaps a small outing would be nice.” Tom stepped in, seeing the desperation in his daughter’s face. “It’s late enough that there won’t be people around and we could always ask Atlanta to accompany them.”

“I’ll text her right now!” Marinette volunteered.

Sabine scowled. “Fine, but you have to be home by ten. It is still a school night.”

“Yes!” Marinette wiggled victoriously from her spot on the stairs. “Thank you, Mamma. Thank you, Papa.”  A knock on the door stopped her mom from adding more rules to the outing. Sabine sighed and opened the door for Adrien.

He was about to greet Marinette’s mom when he saw Marinette on the steps. His eyes went wide. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng! What on earth do you think you are doing?” He rushed over to her side.

She huffed. “You sound like my mother.” She plopped down one more step before he could protest. “I’m just trying to make it easier for you. Now you don’t have to carry me down the stairs.”

He looked at her skeptically. “You know I have no problems carrying you anywhere. You were just being stubborn.” She didn’t disagree.

Once they were down in the bakery Marinette only protested a little (a lot) about using the wheel chair. “I’m going to be using crutches in less than twelve hours.” She pointed out.

“A lot of healing can be done for a miraculous user in twelve hours.” Plagg, unhelpfully put in.

“Exactly! The doctor didn’t know I heal extra fast and he still said I could start using crutches.” Marinette blinked pleadingly at Adrien.

“Technically the doctor never said that he approved of you using crutches tomorrow.” Tikki flew in front of her chosen. “He just assumed that you would because he saw how stubborn you were and expressed his hopes that you would wait until next week to start using crutches.” Tikki crossed her arms. Why could everyone do that except Marinette right now?

Marinette stuck her tongue out at both the kwamis. “No more treats for either of you.” She slid sullenly into the chair as Adrien held it still for her.

Adrien had told Gorilla that he needed to drop off an assignment for his “Chinese tutor”, but Atlanta looked suspicious when they pulled up in front of the massage parlor. “Are you sure this is the place?” She asked from the passenger seat with a raised brow.

“Positive.” Adrien said with confidence. “This is Master Fu’s main business. He does the tutoring as a side job.”

Atlanta didn’t look completely convinced. “Fine, but you both still have a curfew. No longer than a half an hour.” Both teens nodded as Adrien pushed Marinette away from the car and towards the building.

“Ah, Ladybug. So good to finally see you. And Chat Noir as well.”

Marinette smiled guiltily. “Hello, Master Fu.” Adrien bowed respectfully.

“I imagine this visit is not purely social.” Their awkward smiles turned into grimaces.

“Marinette cannot fight like this.” Adrien motioned to the injured girl. She chewed on her tongue, not disagreeing, but also not liking being talked about as if she weren’t in the room.

“But if Ladybug doesn’t fight people will start to ask questions. Especially since my ‘heroic moment’ has become so public. People might start to speculate and draw connections between us, again.” Marinette pointed out.

“Perhaps people will really think that Ladybug is with child.” Master Fu unhelpfully pointed out. Marinette dropped her head into her hands.

“I hadn’t thought of that.” She groaned. “Now I really have to be sure to fight.”

“But you can’t.” Adrien was about to tear his hair out with how stubborn the love of his life was.

“What if Rena made an illusion of me fighting the akumas?” Marinette suggested.

Master Fu was already shaking his head. “The illusion could never make contact with the actual akuma. It would be too easy for the deception to be discovered. Then there would be more questions. Not to mention how that would weaken Rena, leaving Chat to fight alone.”

“What is we added another hero?” Adrien thought out loud.

“That would help Chat. But it wouldn’t stop people asking questions about me.”

“Then answer their questions.” Master Fu stepped in. They both looked at the older man in confusion. “Hold a press conference to dissuade any rumors that are untrue or hurtful to your mission. Then you can control the flow of information and introduce the new heroes at the same time.”

“So, we are going to add a hero?” Adrien bounced on the balls of his feet.

“I believe it is time. Wayzz, are you ready for a new chosen?” The turtle kwami flew over to the group.

“It is never simple to part with our chosen, but if you feel that it is necessary, I guess it is time. You will need to start training the next Gaurdian.”

Master Fu nodded at the little green sprite. “If the two of you pick who I assume you will pick, then please tell Nino that he should come see me in a week or so.”

Adrien looked confused. “I didn’t get to meet you until I had Plagg for like a year.” Master Fu smiled sheepishly and scratched behind his neck.

“Well, I have clashed poorly with previous Black Cats. I assumed a little distance might be preferential.”

“Previous Black Cats, you mean Katerina. Like from World War two?” Marinette looked taken aback. “How old are you?” She gasped and put her hands over mouth when she realized she said that out loud.

Master Fu just chuckled. “That is neither here nor there. As for young Nino, he must receive extra training with the Turtle miraculous because it also comes with the responsibility of being the Guardian.”

Marinette opened her mouth to ask what extra training, when the door opened to an irritated Atlanta. “It has been nearly forty-five minutes.” Was all she said. Adrien snapped to attention.

“Well, thank you for your help with that problem, Master Fu. Sorry to keep you up so late.” He bowed and started to wheel Marinette out of the room.

“I thought you were turning in an assignment.” Atlanta asked cynically. Marinette blanched.

“I had an issue with one of the problems, but Master Fu explained it to me and accepted the assignment.” Adrien hurriedly explained. Atlanta hummed doubtfully.

It was nine fifty when they dropped Marinette back home, and she had to admit she was exhausted from that little trip. She fell onto her mattress without changing and went instantly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I broke my ankle I got really good at the booty scooch to get places  
> Momma Cheng is not a fan of your plans  
> Why have there been no akumas for the past week, has Hawkmoth been busy, or is he plotting, not sure at the moment, I'll get back to you  
> Master Fu bringing up the rumors hehehe  
> Whose ready for a press conference, probably not our heroes, but that sucks for them  
> Comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
